And The Mice Will Play
by Silver Demon of Wutai
Summary: Kadaj has a little trouble in the bedroom one day. Yazoo decides to be a nice older brother and help out. Yazoo/Kadaj. Yaoi; Dun like, dun read.


**Well, another fanfic. I did not write this one, in fact, someone had written it for me, and asked me to put it on here, so I do not own this story, and it's idea.**  
><strong>I also do not own any of the remnants; they belong to Square Enix. <strong>

The youngest, silver-haired remnant squirmed under the covers, his expression that of one who was confused, uncomfortable. "I don't get it!" he groaned in frustration, bringing his hands out from under the covers and resting them to the sides, "I'm doing it just as brother told me to, so why am I not feeling anything?"

He groaned in frustration as a knock sounded on his bedroom door, echoing throughout the room.

"Come in," he huffed, rolling his eyes. Yazoo, his brother and the second oldest of the three remnants, slowly walked inside, standing fully nude in front of him.

"Brother, is something the matter?" he asked, his voice soothing; calm and sultry, almost seductive. He could talk anyone out of their clothes…

Kadaj groaned in frustration, sitting up and resting his hands behind him, propping himself up. "Yazoo, I can't do it! It isn't fair," he replied, sighing loudly and rolling his eyes as the cover rolled down his lean, skinny body. Yazoo giggled quietly, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Kadaj; both brothers fully nude.

"Kadaj, would you like me to do it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips, threatening to fully form. Kadaj bit his lip, lifting the covers up and looking down, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Yes please, Yazoo," he replied, the blush remaining on the pale complexion the two shared. Yazoo nodded, climbing under the cover and giggling to himself.

He pushed Kadaj down gently onto his back, straddling the younger's hips as he leaned his body down to plant a soft kiss upon Kadaj's lips. "Don't worry, brother," he whispered, the Mako-green eyes they shared locked to each other, just daring the other pair to look away, "I will do it."

Kadaj moaned quietly as his elder brother's lips locked with his, sending a burst of heat throughout his body. He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, but ignored that for now, as he lay back, locking lips with his brother still.

Yazoo giggled through the kiss, teasing Kadaj's lips with his long, moist tongue. Kadaj answered by opening his mouth, granting him permission to insert it, and Yazoo did so, their tongues clashing and playing, like to dancers on the ballroom floor; elegant, perfect, two becoming one.

A short, sharp moan escaped the younger's throat as the elder's cold hand massaged a pair of balls; the elder swallowing the moans of the younger as his hand worked its magic. He pulled away from the kiss, his hand still in place, smiling. "Oh, you like that, brother?" Yazoo asked, smiling seductively. Kadaj nodded sheepishly, another sharp moan escaping him, this one drawn out with a gasp.

"Y-Yazoo…" he whimpered, feeling another tingling sensation throughout his body, as he finally began to harden, "I love you…"

"I love you too, Kadaj," Yazoo replied, his hand moving from Kadaj's soft balls up to his thick, throbbing shaft; the warmth of the skin amplified from the cold touches.

Kadaj gasped again as the cold hand touched his warm shaft; coiling around it as it began to slowly, but firmly, tug the skin up and down, up and down. "Gods, brother," Kadaj moaned, his hands clutching the bed sheets tightly, pulling them upward, "that's amazing!"

Smirking at Kadaj, Yazoo shook his head. "It isn't amazing yet, brother," he said, lowering himself under the covers until he reached Kadaj's cock. He didn't remove his hand, instead keeping it coiled around the shaft; his tongue slowly protruding from his lips and deftly licking the tip.

Above the covers, Kadaj gasped and cried out Yazoo's name as he felt a tongue licking him. "Oh Gods, oh Gods…" he groaned, panting as he felt his orgasm building up; a burning sensation coursing through his veins.

Down below, Yazoo giggled as his tongue flicked at the slit of the tip, before his mouth enclosed around velvet, and began to suck. His hand uncoiled from the steaming hot shaft, now gently stroking Kadaj's balls.

Kadaj bucked at the sudden feel of a mouth around his cock, and he held back his orgasm with all his strength. He clenched the bed sheets as tightly as possible, his knuckles whitening. "Yazoo…" he groaned, his eyes snapped shut; a face that indicated he wanted to cum.

Yazoo moaned around Kadaj's thick shaft, sucking a little harder as he took more of Kadaj's silky skin into his mouth, sucking harder. His hand had continued to stroke Kadaj's balls, the pace quicken as Yazoo then began to bob his head.

It was at this moment that Kadaj came; thick, salty and warm cream exploding out of his cock and into Yazoo's mouth. Yazoo, moaning around the soft flesh, pulled away as his mouth was filled with that oh so familiar creamy liquid.

Kadaj gasped and panted heavily, his heart pounding after that absolutely amazing orgasm; his first. He lifted the cover to look down at Yazoo, who was smiling softly. "Yazoo," his voice was quiet, compassionate, "thank you so much…"

Yazoo crawled back up to Kadaj, lying over him and gazing into his eyes. Kadaj blushed a light shade of pink; the eye contact… He felt like he didn't deserve it, after what had just happened. "I love you so much, Yazoo." he said, the blush holding on his cheeks as Yazoo leaned in to peck the tip of his nose. "You'll love me even more, after this," he replied with a smirk.

Kadaj most certainly wasn't expecting the events that followed.

Hopping off the bed, Yazoo smiled softly as he left the bedroom for a few moments, returning with a small bottle of what looked like see through liquid; the black label on the front read "Lubricant". Smirking now, Yazoo squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers, running it over his now erect cock, soon lathering it all over.

Kadaj's eyes widened when he looked down to see Yazoo's erection. "Oh Gods…" he gasped, daring not to look away, "it's so big, Yazoo!" It really was quite impressive; akin to the men that were in Loz's DVD's, which Kadaj had stumbled upon one night, but that was another story.

Yazoo looked from his cock to Kadaj, and back again. "Why thank you brother," he replied, his tone suggesting he'd heard this before. He soon climbed back onto the bed; Kadaj, almost in a trance, had immediately moved onto his hands and knees, presenting his tight, virgin ass to his elder brother.

"I'm ready, brother…" he whispered, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Yazoo nodded, his cock now thick and throbbing as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Kadaj and placing the throbbing head at the younger's tight entrance. Kadaj gave a slight nod and a small noise of confirmation, allowing Yazoo access to his entrance.

Yazoo pushed slowly; the velvet head tearing into the small, pink hole, stretching it wide. Kadaj screamed out, his eyes wide in shock and his breath coming in short, sharp pants. "Fuck!" he cried, much to Yazoo's disdain, "thrust, brother!"

At this command, Yazoo began to thrust, pushing forward slowly, pulling back slowly. Kadaj moaned loudly; his breath ragged, his cock fully hardened already. Yazoo now began to thrust at a slow, even pace, causing Kadaj to gasp and moan, loudly.

"Brother? Am I hurting you?" Yazoo asked, biting his lip as he continued to thrust. Kadaj squealed loudly again, shaking his head. "No! More!" he begged, cumming all over the bed sheets; premature ejaculation.

Yazoo nodded slowly. Despite Kadaj having already cum, he began to thrust a little faster now, pushing ever deeper into Kadaj's tight, unused entrance.

"BROTHER!" Kadaj screamed, clasping his eyes shut and gripping the headboard, "I…" He came yet again, heavily and violently as his body spasmed. Yazoo pushed deeper, thrusting faster still; even groaning out Kadaj's name on occasion.

Once again, Kadaj came. He was almost spent by now, crying in pleasure with each thrust, each push deeper inside of him. "I can't take it…" he whispered into the pillow. A small trail of blood had seeped its way out of Kadaj's stretched hole during the hard thrusts.

"Kadaj? I'm nearly there…" Yazoo said calmly, through small pants. He pushed as deep as he could now, gasping as he slammed into Kadaj's prostate with force, sending a little more blood out of Kadaj's ass.

"YAZOO!" Kadaj screamed again, instantly cumming for a fourth time, completely spent. Yazoo came soon after, crying out Kadaj's name and filling the now stretched asshole with cum; overflowing it as some seeped out and onto the bed. He pulled out, panting heavily as he collapsed beside his little brother, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes.

Kadaj panted heavily, his heart feeling as if it was about to burst out of his chest. "Thank you, brother…" he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. He rolled onto his back, his ass throbbing in pain, but he could care less…

Yazoo giggled through his pants, smiling softly. "You're welcome, brother…" he replied. Kadaj turned his head, rolling over toward his brother and curling around him; hugging him as he buried his head in his neck. Yazoo let him do this, and soon closed his eyes, falling asleep.

What a day it's been…


End file.
